Apogoi tev ménos
by Nama Saya Putri
Summary: Kekecewaan Bella pada Edward karena ia telah berbuat sesuatu. AU


Disclaimer : Twilight punya Stephenie Meyer.

Warning : AU , little bit OOC (maybe?)

~oOo~

Kamu menatap mata emas itu dengan tatapan menghunus.

Orang yang kau tatap itu menundukkan sedikit kepalanya dan memperlihatkan wajah menyesalnya.

Kau menarik nafasmu perlahan, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan juga.

"Aku tak menyangka-"

"Maafkan aku, Bells. Aku tak bermaksud-"

"Jangan banyak omong. Kau memang jahat! Aku salah mencintaimu selama ini."

Wajah orang itu makin menunduk. Matanya sayu.

"Kukira kau betul-betul sudah jadi _vegetarian_. Ternyata-"

"Aku tak sengaja Bells!"

Kamu melepaskan lipatan tanganmu, bernafas dulu sebentar, lalu membentaknya dengan keras.

"KENAPA KAU TEGA MENGHISAP DARAH DAGINGMU SENDIRI, EDWARD?"

~oOo~

Kamu tidak pernah menyadari bahwa Renesmee akan pergi sangat cepat.

Dan 'bantuan' dari ayahnya sendiri.

Kamu menangis di samping kuburan anakmu-walau kau tak mengeluarkan setetespun air matamu.

Kamu menyesal telah megikutinya. Mengikuti keinginannya. Nyatanya? Tak sebanding yang kamu harapkan.

Kamu begitu mencintainya-tapi sekarang berubah menjadi kebencian.

~oOo~

Setiap kamu melihatnya, rasanya kau ingin mematahkan lehernya saat itu juga.

Taringmu yang telah tumbuh, rasanya ingin merobek nadimu sendiri dan membiarkan darah mengucur keras; keluar dari tubuhmu. Membiarkanmu mati kehabisan darah-itu lebih baik daripada melihat wajahnya.

Kau rasa tidak ada alasan untuk TIDAK membencinya sekarang. Kau dulu terbuai dengan gaya romantismenya dan ketampanannya. Sebuah keagungan dan kehormatan untukmu mencintai dan dicintai seorang vampir.

Namun kamu justru malah ingin kembali dengan kehidupan manusianya. Kamu tak mau menjadi vampir. Vampir yang tersiksa karena darah daging satu-satunya yang kamu punya selama kamu hidup dan takkan bisa tergantikan lagi.

Kamu hanya ingin membuatnya tidak ada di hadapanmu lalu pergi jauh.

Jauh dan menyusul anakmu sendiri.

Tapi kau tidak bisa.

Haruskah kamu pergi ke Volterra untuk membuat semua hidupmu berakhir?  
-Bukan alasan yang tepat, sepertinya.

~oOo~

Setahun sudah kematian Renesmee. Kau tak tahu, betapa hancur hatinya mengingat anak yang betul-betul semata wayangnya itu pergi meninggalkannya.

Dan sudah berapa kali kamu memakinya?

Ratusan kali, bahkan ribuan.

Kamu tak pernah tulus jika berhadapan dengannya. Begitupula sebaliknya.

Kamu hanya membuang muuka jika ditanya.

Kau hanya menjawab dengan deheman atau sejenisnya yang dapat mempersingkat waktu tanya-jawab.

Dan kamu merasa ia sudah putus asa dengan hidupnya.

~oOo~

"Bolehkah aku meminta maaf?" katanya padamu.

Kau telah dijemput dengan anggota Volturi. Sebelum kau betul-betul mengakhiri hidupmu di sana-atas keputusanmu, tentunya-kau menyempatkan diri berbincang-bincang dengannya.

"Kau betul-betul akan meninggalkanku?"

Kamu mengangguk dengan mantap. "Aku telah siap menyusulnya."

"Kau takkan kembali ke pelukanku?"

Kamu terkekeh lalu tersenyum.

"Takkan, Edward. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupku. Aku tahu, aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya. Hatiku kosong, Edward."

"Hatiku lebih kosong lagi, Bells!" pintanya padamu.

Kamu hanya tersenyum.

"Ini bukan akhir, Edward. Kau harus melanjutkan hidupmu. Terbukti bahwa tak ada cinta sejati di dunia ini. Kau harus melanjutkan hidupmu sendiri, tanpa ada aku mendampingimu."

Ia menatapmu dalam. Sepertinya, mata emas itu tak merelakanmu pergi.

Kamu dengan mantap menyentuh dadanya, lalu berkata, "Aku akan selalu di hatimu. Di manapun itu, aku dan Renesmee akan selalu mendampingimu. Walau kami tak kasat mata."

Ia mencium punggung tanganmu lembut, lalu menarikmu dalam sebuah pelukan hangat terakhir untuk dirimu.

"Berjanjilah kau tak pernah berhenti mencintaiku" kata Edward padamu.

Kamu mengangguk.

"Selalu dan aku berjanji."

Kalian berdua melepaskan pelukan kalian dan kamu mundur perlahan-lahan. Meninggalkannya.

Sebelum kau menutup pintu rumahmu, kau tersenyum sambil melambaikan tanganmu.

Kamu lalu berkata lirih.

"Jangan pernah anggap ini salahmu. Ini keputusanku untuk menyusul malaikat kecilku di sana."

Lalu kamu pergi meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan dunia ini. Meninggalkan semuanya.

Tanpa bekas dan jejak.

Hanya namamu yang mungkin terpatri di sebuah bidang datar, yang akan menjadi tanda bahwa kamu pernah menginjakkan kakimu dan pernah bernafas di muka bumi ini.

~oOo~

A/N : Yuhuuu! Saya datang! Oke ini fic pertama saya di fandom Twilight. Semoga kalian suka ya. Maaf kalau banyak typo, alur cerita gak bagus, atau apalah namanya itu.

Salam perkenalan!  
:)

Nagisa


End file.
